


Nothing Personal, Just Business

by tigermochaeyu



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The people of tumblr wanted a badass trini story, badass!Jason, badass!Kim, badass!Trini, badass!Zack, bodyguard!Jason, gangster!Kim, mob boss!Trini, so i thought why not?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: Trini likes to think of herself as a beneficiary. A collector of sorts. She calls the shots, she reaps the benefits, she takes what she wants. Simple as that.Should anyone stand in her way, or try and play hero and poke around where they don't belong?Well, no one ever lives long enough to tell anyone.





	1. Chapter 1

Trini’s body stretches as her eyes slowly open, her mind hazy from sleep. She lets herself relax into the mattress, enjoying the few moments of peace in her day before the inevitable call to action comes. The sun is just barely rising, the changing colors of the sky beginning peaking over the buildings lining the horizon, and the gentle hum of vehicle motors plus the occasional car horn filter in through the glass of the window.

A gentle knock on the door pulls her from her revere, Trini grunting noncommittally in response.

“Time to get up, boss,” the voice on the other side of the door says softly. Trini sighs, exhaling through her nose with her eyes closed, soaking in the final moment of relaxation, before turning in her bed to reach for her phone on the dresser. ‘4:58am’ it reads. She’s surprised she slept in.

Rolling out of bed, Trini quickly slips on the short jean shorts laid out on her dresser. She tugs on her favorite white shirt, despite the fact that it’s filled with holes, and tousles her ombre hair a little as she puts on some black combat boots. Pocketing her phone, she pauses for a moment before opening the top drawer, grabbing her wooden handled butterfly knife and stuffing it into her back pocket before heading out the door.

Her personal guard, a tall, well-built man named Zack, smirks at her as she exits. He’s dressed in all black as per usual, his v-necked black t-shirt hugging his body in all of the right places. Trini offhandedly wonders if he would be her type if she were into men.

“The boys found some guy sticking his nose where he shouldn’t, got him nice and comfortable in the basement for you,” Zack says as they walk, Trini smirking as she nods in response. The pair hop into the elevator, a comfortable silence between them as the doors close shut.

“Where’d they find him?” Trini asks, the first words she’s spoken all morning as they descend from the top floor penthouse to the basement. She quickly pulls her hair into a messy bun to keep it out of her face for the duration of the business at hand.

“Poking around behind the building, probably looking for security cameras or maybe a way in,” Zack answers with a tone that Trini knows means he’s rolling his eyes. She can’t blame him, people like this guy they caught always try to snoop where they shouldn’t, and they always end up with the same fate.

The elevator dings, the doors sliding open to reveal the musty basement. Two men with Beretta’s in hand stand guard beside the elevator, nodding in recognition at Trini as she passes. A turn at the end of the hallway greets her with two more armed guards and a metal door, the guards at this door nodding before the one on the left reaches back to open the door for Trini, his eyes never once looking away from the hallway.

“Thank you, boys,” Trini smiles, slips into the door, shutting it as Zack slips in right behind her.

The spy is strapped to a chair, wrapped in ropes and a little bloodied from Trini’s handlers. He looks up to see her and Zack, laughing slightly at the sight.

“ _This_ is what your boss thinks will make me talk? _Pathetic_ ,” he spits blood from his mouth at the last word, Trini and Zack making knowing eye contact before Zack walks up to him first.

“Why don’t you tell us why you were snooping around?” Zack demands in a soft tone more than he asks, squatting down in front of the man so that they’re at eye level.

“Like I’m gonna say shit to a couple of kids,” the man laughs breathily.

Trini knows she and Zack are young, both of them barely 24 years old, but it’s what made Trini trust Zack and what makes Trini such a good boss. They’re young, they’re fresh, they understand the world in a way the old bosses couldn’t. So when the man calls her and Zack kids, she’s not surprised when Zack laughs.

“I know. We don’t seem like much, do we?” Zack asks with that playful smile on his face, the one that means trouble is sure to come. “But I promise, we’re the worst ones you could’ve ended up with.”

At the end of his sentence, Zack sends a powerful jab to the spy’s solar plexus, the man hunching over and gasping for breath momentarily.

“Is that..” the man tries, grunting through the pain. “Is that supposed to scare me?”

“No, not at all,” Zack grins wickedly. “ _She_ is.”

Trini smiles at Zack, thankful for the cue. She’s been dying for a proper interrogation for weeks, and she knows Zack knows that. Zack stands from his squat position, backing up and leaning against the wall next to the door, motioning for Trini to take her rightful place.

“Are you _kidding_ me? This little girl is supposed to scare _me?_ ” The man laughs loudly at the notion, Trini laughing with him as she circles around his chair. Even Zack joins in, because the two of them know just how dangerous she can be.

“I may be little,” she starts as she makes her way to his front. The second his eyes meet her own, she pulls her butterfly knife from her pocket, twisting it in the air around her wrist until the handles come to a close in her fist, the sharpened edge of the knife pointed directly at the man’s throat. “But I’m _feisty._ ”

The flash of fear in the man’s eyes sends a particular sense of joy and accomplishment rushing through her veins, his gaze set on the sharp steel positioned directly at his gullet.

“Now, you’re gonna tell me what you were doing snooping around my compound,” Trini demands, letting the blade graze the skin of the spy’s throat, “and _maybe_ I’ll let you live.”

“ _Y-your_ compound?” The man looks visibly terrified now, and Trini can hear the low chuckle emit from Zack’s lips from behind her. She grins, the kind that is visibly fake but is still filled with glee, as she watches the man tremble in her presence.

“What? Didn’t expect a mob boss with the name ‘Big T’ to be so tiny? Thought you’d find a stereotypically large Italian asshole that acts like he’s from the motherland but really he’s only been to a Sbarro’s?” She tilts her head, loving the game she’s playing with his head. Truth be told, Zack teases her daily about the name, but it takes all of the heat off of her when people try to figure out who the boss of her mob is. 

(It’s more of a Mafia, but Trini isn’t picky with their classification.)

The spy is shaking in his skin and it brings Trini so much pleasure to know she can scare grown men this much.

“Now, are you gonna tell me who sent you? Or do I get to have a little more fun with you?” Trini asks with a grin, pulling her blade down and cutting through his shirt, the blood bubbling from the long but precise cut down his chest. His teeth grit as he tries to hold in the pain, but the grunts, the sweat beading on his forehead and neck, tell Trini otherwise.

“Come on, this doesn’t have to be this hard,” she coaxes in a sickeningly sweet tone as her blade reaches his upper abdomen, pressing just a bit harder until her blade breaks through his skin and muscle tissue at an incredibly slow pace.

“Fuck! _Rita!_ Rita sent me! She wanted to know what weaknesses you had!” The man breaks, gasping thankfully when Trini pulls the blade from his body.

“What does Rita want with me?” Trini demands, bringing the blade back to his throat and watching him shake as his eyes flicker between her eyes and the knife.

“You’re getting too big, she’s threatened! Wants to take you out before you outgrow and overpower her!” The second confession comes much easier now that the fear has settled into the man’s bones.

“Is that all?” Trini asks, pressing the blade of her knife behind his ear in a way she knows implies the pain she can put him in if he lies. He gasps a few times for breath before a determined look crosses his face.

“She has plans to take you out, with or without my intel,” he says, much more defiant than he was a moment before. “You have two weeks before you and your gang are nothing but a pile of ashes and rubble.”

“I’ll take my chances,” Trini smiles, pulling away from him slightly. “Well, you’re free to go.”

“Wait, really?” The man says, a hopeful look on his face. Trini laughs at his naivety.

“Yep,” she smiles, wiping his blood off of her knife onto his shirt before pocketing it. She turns to Zack, giving him a wink, before saying, “Zack, set him free.”

“Thank you, thank y-”

His gratefulness ends abruptly when Zack pulls his Colt from his waistband, cocking it and firing a bullet directly through the man’s skull. Trini turns to see the man’s head hung low, blood dripping from his head.

“Thank _god_ there’s a drain in here,” she mumbles offhandedly. “Anyways, call for Alpha and have him dispose of the body.”

“Trin, what he said about Rita,” Zack says softly, knowing that even though Trini respects his opinion, she’s still his superior. Trini knows he doesn’t want to end up in the chair like the poor sap currently sitting there. “What if he’s right?”

“Oh I _know_ he is,” Trini says as the leave the room, Zack muttering to the guard on the right to call for Alpha. He jogs to catch up with Trini, the two not continuing their conversation until the elevator doors shut again. “And I’m about to make a move I thought I would never have to make.”

“Which is..?” Zack trails off. Trini sighs, pulling out her bun and running a hand through her long locks while the other absently twirls her butterfly knife in her hand. A habit she’s procured when she’s anxious.

“We’re gonna have to make an alliance.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack is a little apprehensive about the new alliance, and he's not the only one.

" _What?!_ "

"Yeah," Trini nods, staring Zack dead in the eyes as if daring him to challenge her.

" _Her?!_ "

" _Yeah_ ," Trini says again, irritation evident in her voice.

"You do realize she's one of the most cutthroat gangsters in Los Angeles, right?" Zack asks timidly. Trini rolls her eyes dramatically at him. Of _course_ she knows that. The girl is unrestrained, a force to be reckoned with. If Trini wasn't the exact same way, she would find herself terrified of the girl.

"And that's _exactly_ why we need her," Trini points out, turning into her room and motioning for Zack to close the door behind him. He heads to her kitchen because he knows that Trini is changing, the shorter girl appreciating the privacy as she strips off her slightly blood-splattered shirt.

"Do you think we're not strong enough to take Rita on our own?" Zack calls from the kitchen, the telltale sound of cupboards opening and shutting telling Trini that he's looking for something to eat.

"Stop going through my kitchen, we'll stop at Burger King or some shit to fill your bottomless stomach," Trini calls back, tugging on a pair of black leather leggings and a fresh white t-shirt, exchanging her combat boots for a pair of high black heels. She hesitates for a moment before grabbing the golden yellow bomber jacket hanging on the back of her closet door, throwing it over her shoulder and pulling her arms through the sleeves.

"And to answer you're question, I'd be stupid to think we are," Trini says as she walks into the kitchen, pulling her hair out from inside her jacket. "I don't doubt we have the men and the strength to at least try, but this is a fight I actually want to _win_."

"Fair point," Zack says as he sighs defeatedly, unable to find a singe snack to hold him over. "Why do you even have a kitchen if you don't have any food?"

"Why do you ask this every time you're in my room?" Trini asks back with her usual amount of sass, her infamous smirk plastered on her face. "Now c'mon, we gotta go tell the boys what's going on."

Zack nods, pulling out his phone and calling Alpha, telling him to gather her subordinates in her office. The two walk out of her room, back into the elevator, and head down to the tenth floor where Trini's personal conference room is. Within ten minutes, the heads of each subsection of her mob are seated in their designated spots, looking at her with attentive eyes.

"As you all know, we found a little rat in the back alley this morning," Trini says, standing at the head of the table with her hands planted on the wood surface, asserting her power over them. "According to his shitty ass intel, Rita is planning on trying to destroy us."

A small ripple of murmurs passes through the conference room, save for Alpha who's standing at the door with his attention focused solely on Trini. The smaller girl raises her eyebrow, a silent command, and the room falls quiet once again.

"Now, while I trust this organization and the people we have in it with my life, our own numbers won't be enough to win this fight," Trini continues, "so I'm calling for an alliance with The Flamingo and her crew so we can take Rita down once and for all."

"Take down Rita? She's the leader of the oldest and most powerful Mafia in Los Angeles! How in the _hell_ do you expect to do that?" One of Trini's men, Ty, asks with something that sounds a lot like rebellion to Trini.

"Well, if you were _listening_ , Ty, we're creating an _alliance_ ," Trini says as she pinches the bridge of her nose. She might trust these guys with her life but _God_ some of them are stupid.

"I don't like that bitch at all," Ty calls out again. "One of her guys punched my fucking tooth out!"

"Well that's what you get for being a stupid piece of shit and trying to go after the most notorious gangster in L.A.," Trini stares him down, almost begging him to try and talk back to her again.

"I don't care, I don't support this," Ty says, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. Trini groans, rubbing her face with her hands, before pulling on the face that scares even Zack shitless.

"It sounds to _me_ like you don't _trust_ me, Ty. Let's put it to a vote then."

The men in the conference room look between each other with uneasy eyes, a palpable tension settling into the room as Trini starts to slowly walk around the table. It still makes her laugh, if she's being honest, that all of these full grown men are absolutely _terrified_ of her. But the rush it gives her is like no other.

"Is there anyone in this room that doubts my ability to judge a situation? That thinks that an alliance with The Flamingo to defend ourselves from the most ruthless criminal we've ever come face to face with, is a terrible idea?"

As she circles the room, she watches as not a single person raises their hand, except Ty.

"Well, it seems to me that the only one with an impaired sense of judgement in this room, Ty, is _you_ ," she points at him, watching his anger grow at the fact that he was outvoted and outsmarted. He stands with a growl, pointing at Trini with a defiant stance.

"We're all gonna die because of you! Are all of you seriously scared of a little girl like her?" He shouts, looking around the room at the men filling it, not a single one daring to say anything but staring at him with empathetic eyes. They know what happens when you talk up against your boss.

"Alpha, take him to the basement," Trini commands with a noncommittal wave of her hand. Alpha grabs Ty from behind, hooking their arms together so that the man can't get out of his grasp.

"You can't do this to me!"

"Oh I can!" Trini says, a sickening innocence taking over her tone before it changes to one charged with anger. "And I will. Leave him there until I get back, Alpha. I'll have a little chat with him once I have the alliance settled."

Alpha pulls Ty out of the room, the taller man screaming and thrashing in Alpha's arms until the door shuts, his muffled hollers still filtering in until they can no longer hear anything. Trini pouts in a fake manner, pretending like actually she gives a shit about Ty, before moving to stand at the head of the table beside Zack once again.

"Anyone else?" Is all she says in an uninterested tone.

"I'm not speaking against you, miss," another man, Charles, speaks up, "just a question."

"Of course, Charles," Trini turns her attention to him, trying to make him feel comfortable enough to speak his mind.

"When does Rita plan to attack?"

"According to the spy we caught, two weeks from today," she says, another ripple of murmurs spreading through the conference room. "Which is why Zack and I will go speak to The Flamingo today, _personally_."

"Of course, thank you miss," Charles nods.

"Spread the word of the alliance to your men. I'll inform each of you if the alliance is a go or not, so that our forces do not attack each others for the time being," Trini says with a wave, dismissing the men from her room. Once everyone except Zack has left, she turns to him with a smirk on her face.

"If I could command guys like you do, I would be one happy fellow," Zack laughs, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah yeah, shut up," Trini shoves him playfully as they approach the elevator. "C'mon, we gotta go get our guns before we head out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear my updates will not be this frequent, I'm just getting out ideas as they come to me lmao
> 
> How do you like it? Let me know in the comments! And thank you so much for reading I appreciate it a lot.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @friendswiththesky


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack and Trini should not be trusted alone

"Boss, I love you, but if you don't feed me now I'll _probably_ kill somebody."

"Aw, and not me?" Trini asks Zack, pulling her signature baby face pout and looking him in the eyes. Zack immediately shields his eyes, whining loudly.

"Don't you dare pull the puppy face on me, T. Then I'll _have_ to kill you!" He yells, still refusing to look her. Trini laughs loudly, punching him in the shoulder, and he finally pulls his hand down from where it was blocking his eyes.

"You couldn't take me if you tried," Trini laughs, and despite the fact that Zack is literally almost a foot taller than her, Trini knows that he knows she's right.

"Yeah yeah, just take me to get food, asshole," Zack laughs breathily.

The criminal duo walks down the street in relative silence, slipping between crowds of people with practiced ease. They end up at a small diner in the heart of downtown Los Angeles, sliding across from one another into a booth.

"So what's the plan, T?" Zack asks as he looks through the diner's menu with eyes so wide that Trini _knows_ they're gonna be ordering everything on the menu. Rolling her eyes she shuts her menu, opting to stick with something simple like chicken tenders.

"I had Alpha get in contact with one of The Flamingo's member's while you were choosing between bringing a garrote wire and a brass knuckle, and he informed The Flamingo that two reps of our mob want to meet with her. Y'know, just to test out how she would treat a minor member of our mob compared to the boss," Trini takes a sip of her water.

"You just _love_ not letting people know who you are," Zack chuckles, taking apart and reorganizing the jelly packet holder.

"And you love acting like a _child_ ," Trini slaps his hand, but Zack just smirks and keeps on doing what he's doing. "I plan on telling her I'm our mob's leader, of course. No one that high up would trust the word of a scrub about an alliance. I just love the disbelief when people find out _I'm_ Big T."

"I laughed in your face when I found out," Zack points out.

"And then I handed you your own ass," Trini shrugs cockily.

"Very true," Zack smirks just as the waitress comes up. They order their food, Zack ordering significantly less than Trini had assumed he would, and then she scuttles off back to the kitchen. "Are you nervous?"

"Only nervous to fail," Trini admits. "Handling The Flamingo and handling my men is nothing compared to the actual prospect of getting murdered brutally by the oldest Mafia in Los Angeles."

"Always the ray of sunshine, aren't you?" Zack jokes with a laugh. "Remind me why your favorite color is yellow?"

"Remind me why you're the walking personification of Death with all of that black?" Trini shoots back, a playful smirk on her face.

"You got me there," Zack points his straw at her and laughs, and their food shows up not a moment later.

The two eat in relative silence, with the occasional fry being thrown at each other every so often. Trini's glad she chose Zack as her right hand when she took control all those years ago. She would never admit it to his face, but she loves him to death. He's like the big brother she's never had, always willing to stick up for her and kick some ass when necessary. Granted he knows she can take care of herself, but the gesture is greatly appreciated. He's her best friend, and he would tease her for the rest of her life if he found out that she cares about his dumb ass.

"We gotta wrap it up," Trini says after she finishes her chicken tenders.

"That's what she said," Zack says with a mouthful of food, winking suggestively, but quickly flinches when he sees the unimpressed glare on Trini's face. "Don't hit me! I know we gotta go. I shot Alpha a text a few minutes ago to have our bikes delivered here."

"God bless," Trini heaves a sigh of relief. "I did _not_ want to walk the whole way to Beverly Hills in heels."

"Why would a gangster live in the Hills? That's like, a recipe for a quick arrest," Zack asks with his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Probably a hideout away from home," Trini shrugs. "It's in the center of a golf course that she apparently owns, so I doubt anyone goes near the house."

The sounds of two engines revving outside the window catch their attention, two men in black suits parking Trini and Zack's motorcycles. Trini drops down more than enough money to cover the bill and the tip onto the table and the two walk outside, her men tossing them their keys and helmets before walking back towards their base of operations. Trini watches as Zack excitedly throws his leg over the seat of his glossed black Harley Davidson Low Rider S before putting on her own helmet. Plopping into the seat of her matte black Kawasaki Ninja 300 (naturally complete with yellow accents), she revs her engine challengingly, and despite the helmet on his head, Trini knows Zack is smirking at her.

* * *

The pair make it to Beverly Hills in half an hour, pissing off other drivers and most likely the police by weaving through traffic and refusing to care about stoplights. They pull into the entrance to the country club/golf course and are immediately greeted by an uptight dude in khaki pants and a green polo.

"Excuse me but I don't believe you two have a membership with us, so if you could kindly-"

"Big T sent us," Trini interrupts as she pulls her helmet off, shooting the man a side-eyed glance to see if he would try anything now. Almost daring him to.

"O-oh dear, my apologies. Please, r-right this way."

The man begins to walk up towards the golf carts while Trini and Zack park their bikes. Trini makes sure her 9mm Desert Eagle is tucked safely into the back of her waistband, hidden by her bomber jacket, before following the man with Zack right beside her. It's definitely an odd sight for the country club members; a tall Asian mad clad in black pants and a leather jacket standing next to a short Latina woman with leather pants and a bomber jacket. Definitely not the pastel shirt, white short, sweater tied around the neck type that they're used to, and Trini finds it hilarious.

"Take this cart down to the beginning of hole seven, you'll see a small mass of trees surrounding a house. The guards will let you in," what Trini assumes at this point is the country club manager says, handing them a set of keys before Zack drives them off towards the back of the course.

True to his word, there's a big block of trees surrounding what Trini believes to be a hacienda, but she can't see past the large hedges also surrounding the house. There's a small gate where two men stand, ready to fight at a moments notice. Trini and Zack exchange a look before getting out of the cart, hands empty at their sides so that the guards know they aren't there to harm anyone.

"What business you got here?" The guard on the left asks in a more egotistical than authoritative tone.

"Big T sent us to talk with The Flamingo," Zack says gently. The pair have had their fair share of talking their way out of sticky situations, so they know just what to say and how to say it without getting killed. Straight to the point is usually the way to go. The pair of guards glances over them skeptically before nodding.

"Alright, our boy will take you to her," The guard on the right says, knocking on the gate to gain the attention of the guard circling the fountain in the courtyard. He walks up and unlocks the gate, motioning for Trini and Zack to follow him. He takes them through the estate to a large office door, opening it and motioning for them to walk in, quickly closing it behind them.

Trini stuffs her hands into her pockets as she and Zack enter the large office, walking toward where a short haired brunette is sitting in a large black leather chair, a tall blonde man guarding her from behind. Her feet are propped up onto the desk in front of her while she cleans her nails with what looks like a very sharp Kunai throwing knife. Trini takes a moment to observe the woman; black skinny jeans, a graphic black tank top that shows off her biceps, and a pink sports bra that comes up around her neck. Subtle, but enough for Trini to know who she is.

"Flamingo. Nice name," Trini is the first to speak. It garners the attention of the girl in the chair, looking up at Trini with a smirk before throwing her knife at Zack.

Zack's not stupid, knows not to move, knows it's a test. The knife goes sailing past him, a few inches from his face and directly between him and Trini's heads, and buries itself into the wall behind him. Zack laughs lightly while Trini's shoulders are still relaxed, giving off her usual 'don't care' vibe, and The Flamingo chuckles.

"I'm impressed, most grunts piss themselves when I throw something at them," she says, her voice heavy and smooth. Trini finds herself smirking, pleased with herself and Zack for impressing her. "And I have an affinity for pink, and _apparently_ The Flamingo is a legit fucking gangster name, so I laughed and thought 'why not?'"

"It's a nice touch," Trini hums.

"Now since I'm not an idiot, it's clear you two aren't grunts," The Flamingo says, pulling out another Kunai and twirling it around her fingers thoughtlessly before pointing it at Zack. "Big T, nice to meet you."

"As flattered as I am, you're looking for _her_ ," Zack smirks, using his thumb to motion towards where Trini is shrugging. She doesn't even blame the blonde behind The Flamingo for snorting out a quick laugh because she's so used to it from Zack. The woman in the chair, however, looks impressed once again.

"Smart, using a name no one would assume. I like you," she smirks, pointing her knife at Trini. "Now! Lets get down to business, shall we?'


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini and Zack hash out the terms of their alliance with The Flamingo

"Please, sit. You want something to drink?"

"I'm good." "Scotch."

Zack and Trini speak at the same time and glance at each other, Zack looking at Trini like she's crazy and Trini just shrugging nonchalantly. The Flamingo just smirks at Trini, motioning with her index in middle fingers for a drink. Her blonde guard grabs the glass decanter of scotch, pouring two small glasses for Trini and herself. She grabs her glass, motioning to Trini with a smile while Trini mirrors her action, the two of them bringing their glasses to their lips and downing their drinks in one fluid motion. Kim holds eye contact with Trini as she sets her glass down, Trini licking the remaining liquor off of her lips with a smirk before setting hers down as well.

"Well, if we're going to be working together, I'm gonna need some names because I really don't think I can call you 'Big T' constantly without laughing in your face," The Flamingo teases.

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual," Trini chuckles softly. "Besides, I get enough of that from him."

Zack gives a mini salute with his index and middle fingers, a playful grin on his face. "Name's Zack. I'm Trini's eyes, ears, hands, arms; whatever she needs, I do it."

The Flamingo nods appreciatively, motioning to the blonde behind her. "This is Jason, my right hand. Arsonist, demolitions expert, interrogator, bad boy extraordinaire, etc. Where I go, he goes, and he enjoys a healthy dose of trouble." The man now known as Jason nods in greeting, Trini watching curiously as he flashes a small smirk to Zack, whose playful grin grows a little wider in response.

"Trini," the short girl fills the space with her name. " _el eje de Dientes De Sable_. General love for torture, guns, knives. Y'know, normal stuff."

Trini notices the quirk of the other woman's lips, her interest peaked at her fluent Spanish or possibly her peaked interest in Trini herself. Either way, Trini is flattered and immediately feels more confident than before.

"Kimberly, but _please_ call me Kim," The Flamingo, _Kim_ , says. "Your average troublemaker with big guns and sharp knives and a _whole_ lot of money. Now!"

Kim pulls her feet off of her desk, standing up and walking around it to lean against the front of the desk closer to Trini and Zack, Jason moving closer to keep Kim within arms reach. She stretches her arms across the surface, using them to prop herself up as she smirks at them. "How can we do business?"

"Long story short, Rita thinks I'm getting too big and wants me and my operation burnt to the ground so she can piss on the ashes," Trini says with an unimpressed look, showing just how much she really cares about what Rita thinks.

" _Rita?_ " Kim asks, a slightly taken aback expression on her face. "Rita, Don of the Dragon Mafia, Rita?"

"Yep," Trini nods, popping the 'p' dramatically.

"Oh hell, I'm already in," Kim says gleefully, rubbing her palms together like some mad genius with an evil scheme. The look in her eyes simultaneously excites and terrifies Trini, because she knows this girl's reputation. This girl is like if Batman and Harley Quinn had a child; calculated and resourceful, yet absolutely wild and uninhibited. Trini would never admit it, but she _loves_ it.

"Wait, that's it? No questions?" Zack asks, and Trini kind of wants to punch him in the face for saying anything. The look on her face must say it all, because Kim is laughing slightly before waving his question off with her hand.

"Obviously we gotta work out the kinks, but anything to put a thorn in that old bitch's side brings me joy."

"Not a fan?" Zack asks again, and Kim scoffs loudly at the idea, crossing her arms across her chest indignantly.

"Not a fan is an understatement. The crazy hag has tried to have me _killed_ more than once." Kim pauses for a moment, her finger coming up to her chin as though pondering something. Jason side-eyes her in a skeptical way, meaning Kim is definitely holding back some larger detail. Trini is about to ask why Rita wants her dead when Kim inhales deeply, continuing with a ton of faux innocence. "Granted, I _did_ rob one of her safehouses, blow up her weapons cache, _after_ I picked out what I wanted from it of course, and _killed_ a slew of her men, but that's beside the point."

Trini chuckles, definitely into this girl's style. "Take what you want, destroy the rest. If you can't have it, why should anyone else?"

"Exactly!" Kim smiles widely. "I _really_ like this one, Jace. Why didn't we do this sooner?"

Jason just shrugs, an amused smile tugging at his lips due to Kim's excitement. Zack seems to share the same sentiment, yet his eyes won't leave Jason's body. Trini will have to mercilessly tease him about it later when they do some target practice later.

"So basically, for the duration of this alliance, we'll offer each other the full support of our men. No one will attack each other, else I'll probably kill them myself if they're on my end," Trini begins laying out the terms of the alliance. "We work together to kick Rita's ass and take her shit for ourselves."

"You'll also have full command of my guys," Kim adds in. "Everyone here will listen to you and Zack, no questions."

"Likewise," Trini nods, motioning between Kim and Jason to imply she means it for both of them.

"Honestly, as long as Rita dies by the end of this, I'm okay with these terms," Kim shrugs, pulling herself up to sit on top of her desk. She leans back to grab her Kunai, twirling it around her fingers habitually, like Trini does with her butterfly knife. Trini would be lying if she said she didn't think it was hot. "So, when are we starting?"

"Immediately," Trini says. "Rita plans to have me dead in two weeks time."

"Well, lets-"

"Flamingo, there's a-"

A loud thunk followed by a high pitched scream makes Trini turn to see a full grown man screaming and the Kunai previously in Kim's hand wobbling slightly from it's position buried in the wall. Zack and Trini can't hold back their snorts of laughter, Zack actually hunched over himself as he laughs so hard his whole body shakes.

"The fuck did I say about coming in here without knocking?!" Kim demands. Trini immediately stops laughing because _shit_ an angry Kim is something to behold, the muscles in her neck and shoulders tense and her eyes showing nothing but rage.

"I-I'm sorry miss, but the boys downstairs picked up some of Rita's trucks on the road circling the course, no doubt coming for you," the guy says once he's finished thoroughly embarrassing himself. Kim nods, hopping off the desk while Jason moves to the right side of the room, pulling a book from the large bookcase. Zack whistles lowly as the bookcase spins around, revealing a wall lit with a dim pink light filled from top to bottom with firearms.

"Take what you need, we gotta move _now_ ," Kim states as she throws on the leather jacket hanging off the back of her chair and a few more Kunai knives, stuffing them into a harness and wrapping the harness tightly around her right thigh. Jason grabs at the AR-15 hanging on the wall, stuffing a few clips of ammo into his pocket and loading one into the gun itself. Zack jumps up and down excitedly before grabbing the Uzi and it's harness, strapping it to his back. Trini just grabs some 9mm clips for her pistol, stuffing them into the pockets of her bomber jacket before heading towards the door.

"Zack and I have our bikes, we'll get you guys out of here," Trini states as the rest of them follow her.

"I have to stay with Kim," Jason says, the first words Trini's heard him speak.

"No worries, Trini's tougher than she looks. You can stick with me, pretty boy," Zack smirks, throwing his arm around Jason's shoulder who looks uncomfortable with the idea of leaving Kim but excited to shoot shit with Zack.

"I got her, don't worry. Nothing will happen to her with me," Trini assures him, and after a moment of him debating the possibilities, he nods tersely.

The four of them make it to the parking lot where Trini and Zack's bikes are. The second that they get on their respective motorcycles, five black cars roll into the parking lot. Trini tosses her helmet to Kim who shakes her head immediately and gives it back. 

"I'm shooting, you're driving," she yells as she fires a few rounds at the cars, scaring the shit out of the country club members as they all scream and run inside the building. "Come on, let's go!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new gang tries to outrun Rita’s men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highly suggest you listen to Aerosol Can by Major Lazer and Pharrell while listening to this chapter for the full feel

Trini revs her engine before peeling out of the country club parking lot, Zack, Jason, and the black cars hot on her tail. She takes a sharp left, multiple cars honking at her for cutting them off, and she can feel Kim’s right arm wrapped tight around her waist until they straighten out. Kim grabs the gun from Trini’s waistband, startling Trini momentarily because the other girl’s hand was just basically _in her pants._

“I’ll pay you back for the ammo!” Kim yells over the sound of the engine before aiming behind her, firing off a few rounds at one of the cars coming at them. She successfully hits the tire of one of the cars and Trini can hear the tire pop and the car veer off the road, a loud explosion fading off into the distance as she high tails it down the road.

“Kim! Throw up a 4, a 5, and a 2! Zack will know what it means!” Trini yells back to Kim. Kim quickly complies, watching Zack nod and veer off to the right, two of the black cars following him down the street.

“Jason’s probably having a heart attack,” Kim laughs loudly, firing more rounds at the cars behind them as Trini swerves between cars, just barely swerving between two busses coming from her left and right to the other side of the road.

“We lost- oh _fuck_ ,” Trini groans, seeing two black cars with green detailing, no doubt Rita’s men, turn toward them a few streets ahead. “Straight ahead!”

“Got it!” Kim shouts back, aiming Trini’s pistol towards the new vehicles, waiting patiently until the cars were barely ten feet away before firing. Trini watches as the windshield in front of the driver’s side cracks, no doubt that Kim nailed the driver in the head when the car swerves quickly and flips behind them, landing on it’s top.

“Remind me never to fuck with you!” Trini laughs over the sound of her engine, squealing tires behind them indicating that the other car turned around and is now chasing them once again.

“Remind me to train you with a bigger gun! This is so _tiny!_ ” Kim giggles teasingly, earning an eye roll from Trini despite the other girl not being able to see it. Kim grabs on tightly as Trini veers to the right into an alleyway, people screaming and scurrying to the side as they ramp up a staircase. The tires jerk as they pass over the stairs, making Kim laugh freely as the swerve down another alley that spills back out into the street.

“ _This_ is what I’m saying! Rita just wants me dead!” Kim shouts as she spots two more green detailed cars from behind them, barreling out of an intersection and slamming into cars that don’t move out of their way fast enough.

“In case you don’t remember, she wants us _both_ dead,” Trini rolls her eyes again as she weaves through some gridlocked cars, disregarding the red light and gunning it through the intersection before a car can sideswipe them.

“She just a hater, just because we’re successful women in our career!” Kim complains with a level of carefree playfulness to her tone. Trini can’t help but laugh as she power-slides to the right towards downtown.

“Yeah, because drugs, robbery, and murder is a _very_ successful career,” Trini jokes with her, taking a quick look at her surroundings. She can hear Kim firing her gun and another tire popping followed by several screeching tires, which can only mean she made another successful shot. If Kim can make perfect shots weaving through the streets of L.A., Trini can only imagine how good of a shot she is when she’s stable on her feet.

“Hey, they made us the most notorious gang and mob leaders in Los Angeles, I wouldn’t be complaining,” Kim points out with a laugh, tucking her hand into Trini’s pocket to grab another clip, throwing the empty one at a green detailed car that was getting too close for comfort. “Wait, what time is it?”

“3:49!” Trini shouts as she whips to the right and checks her watch.

“Take the next left!” Kim shouts, firing another few rounds before holding on tight as Trini does as she commanded. “Now go straight as fast as you can and don’t stop!”

“Why the fuck would I-” Trini is about to complain but her sentence is cut off by the slow flashing of the railroad crossing about five blocks ahead. “You sly bastard.”

Kim laughs loudly again, “We’ll make it, go go!”

Trini lets out a worried breath before gunning it forward, whipping between cars and barreling towards the quickly descending safety bars of the railroad. She knows that the metro comes fast, that the minute those bars are down the metro will be right behind them. Despite everything in her shouting at her to take a right, to find a different way, she strangely trusts Kim. So with a deep breath, she pulls back the throttle as far back as it will go.

“We’re gonna make it!” Kim shouts excitedly, holding on tightly to Trini’s waist. Trini sends a prayer to whoever’s out there watching over them as the bars come very close to shut, the blaring sound of the metro’s horn quickly approaching on the left. At the very last second, Trini shoots past the tracks, the metro flying by not even a second after she and Kim cross the threshold.

“Oh _hell_ yeah!” Kim shouts, whooping excitedly as Trini slows them down, turning to the right and weaving through some streets until ending up in an underground parking garage, nodding to a guy who opens up a restricted access gate. The pair slowly roll down further into the underground area, Trini cutting the engine and hopping off the bike as Kim does the same.

“That was _insane_ ,” Kim says with a wild smile on her face, biting her lip as Trini takes her helmet off. She shakes her ombre’d hair out of the helmet so that it doesn’t tangle too much before gently setting her helmet down beside her bike.

“I gotta say, I’m damn impressed by your skills with a gun,” Trini smirks, noticing how Kim is eyeing her up and down. “Nice call with the metro there, too.”

“Hey, if I didn’t think we could do it, I woulda kept my mouth shut,” Kim admits as she follows Trini into a small safe house, an empty room save for some guns, a few couches, and a fridge. “Homey, I like it.”

“Zack and I’s personal safe house,” Trini explains. “There’s beer in the fridge if you need some after that firefight.”

“Thanks,” Kim smiles at Trini as she walks to the fridge, peering her head inside as she continues talking. “You know, you handled that bike pretty damn good back there.”

She shuts the fridge, bringing Trini a bottle of beer as well. Trini takes it with an appreciative smile, popping the cap off as Kim continues to eye her.

“I can’t help but think about what else you could _handle_ ,” Kim drawls, smirking at Trini before taking a swig of her beer. Trini chuckles lowly, can’t help the confidence spreading through her chest. It’s Kim’s fault for stroking her damn ego in the first place.

Slowly, Trini walks up to Kim until they’re almost chest to chest, looking up at the short haired brunette through her lashes and biting her bottom lip suggestively. “I could show you better than I could tell you.”

Kim smirks, obviously entertained by the idea, when the low rumble of an engine comes to a stop on the other side of the safe house door. Kim groans and rolls her eyes, winking and Trini before mumbling, “To be continued.”

Trini just chuckles, moving to grab two more beers from the fridge just as Zack barrels in through the door. He barely even gets a greeting in before Trini is tossing him a bottle, the boy barely catching it before it clatters to the ground

“Well _damn_ , hey to you too, Crazy Girl,” Zack smirks almost knowingly, the pair sharing a knowing glance before moving to the couches where Jason is fretting over Kim.

“Dude, I know you’re my bodyguard, but _shit_ we need to find someone else for you to worry about constantly,” Kim teases him, the blonde rolling his eyes but the small smile on his face gives him away. Trini offers him a beer which he gladly takes.

“So,” Zack starts as he plops down, “what next?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehehe.. i'm a sinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao y'all already know where this is headed. There'll be a part in here where you'll see (*****), and when you see that I suggest listening to True Colors by The Weeknd.

“Think the coast is clear by now?”

All eyes turn to Jason, who’s been not-so-subtly bouncing in his seat, no doubt anxious to get out of here and move to the next objective. The four of them have been watching tv, checking the news for any reports of the four of them, but most reporters are focused on the crashes themselves, not a single mention about a firefight shown.

“Alpha’s doing his job well,” Zack mentions offhandedly with a chuckle.

“Alpha?” Kim asks, looking at him with a curious expression.

“Alphonso the Fifth,” Trini answers for him with a chuckle. “We call him Alpha for short. He’s our guy for making sure the body never gets found, making sure the news doesn’t focus on us, etc.”

“I swear the guy is like a machine with how well he works,” Zack jokes, finishing off his second beer.

“We sort of have a guy like that,” Jason nods in understanding. “We call him Zordon. He’s our informant. Guy’s like a fly on the wall, I swear he finds out everything.”

“Think he can find a guy for me?” Trini asks, looking a Kim with a hint of a challenge in her eyes. Kim smirks knowingly in response.

“Who do you have in mind?”

“Guy goes by Triceratops, best hacker and black market dealer in Los Angeles. I wanna recruit him,” Trini states plainly.

“Yeah, and I want a giant flying robot,” Kim laughs loudly, Trini cocking her head to the side in confusion. Kim gives her a bewildered look in response. “ _No one_ can find Triceratops. He’s like a ghost. The minute you think you know where he is, he’s gone and already set up shop somewhere else.”

"Yeah no that won't be a problem," Zack chuckles lowly, expertly tossing his beer bottle across the room and into the trash, the sound of the glass shattering in the can.

"How the hell is it not a problem to find a _ghost?_ " Jason asks with a bewildered look on his face.

"The guy loves me," Trini shrugs with a smirk, taking her butterfly knife out of her pocket and flipping it in her hands mindlessly. Her hand stills momentarily and she makes eye contact with Zack, who is smirking at her knowingly.

"Why is he looking at you like the cat that ate the canary?" Kim asks with a teasing look.

"Because I haven't seen Triceratops since I was a grunt," Trini groans. "He only knows me by my scrub name."

"Which is..?" Jason says slowly, trying to coax the answer out of her. Trini groans again, leaning her elbows onto her knees as she buries her face into her hands. She grumbles out an answer but it's so muffled by her hands that no one can hear her.

"Sorry, what was that?" Zack asks, that shit eating grin still on his face.

"Tiny T," Trini groans out, Zack roaring with laughter at her admittance. Jason can't help but laugh too, but Kim at least has the decency to try and stifle her own laughter. "Yeah yeah, laugh all you want. But I kicked the living shit out of Three Finger Willy and that bitch is sitting at the bottom of the ocean."

The laughter dies down quickly after that admittance, knowing that even if all of them have their own strengths, the only one with nearly enough talent as Trini is Kim, and the look on her face tells Trini that even _she_ doubts if she could take the smaller girl.

"That's what I thought, nerds," Trini smirks. "Now call your man Zordon and have him spread word that Tiny T is looking for Triceratops. We can keep you guys safe with us until we get word from him."

"I literally just want pizza and a nap," Kim confesses, "know a place I can get both of those?"

Zack and Trini have their own nonverbal conversation through a series of looks, both knowing that they’re debating bringing the pair to their base of operations. After intense eye contact, Zack concedes with a shrug, and Trini turns to the pair.

“Can you guys keep a secret?”

-

“You’ve been _here_ this whole time?” Kim asks with a surprised look on her face as they stroll into the business building, many of Trini’s men disguised as business men and janitors in the lobby of the business she uses as a front for her real work. It unfortunately isn't the _tallest_ building in L.A., but it works enough for Trini and her _associates._

“Yep, and if you tell anyone I’ll have to kill you,” Trini grins playfully at Kim, who matches her grin twofold.

“You could certainly try,” Kim shoots back.

“I’m gonna take Jason up to the spare room on floor 32, sound good?” Zack asks Trini, the shorter girl nodding in agreement.

“Just shoot me the room number so I can tell Kim here so she doesn’t worry about her precious little bodyguard,” Trini says in a teasing baby voice, Jason blushing and shoving her shoulder slightly.

Suddenly all eyes in the lobby are on Jason in the most threatening way possible. While Jason looks scared shitless that everyone here looks like they want to kill him (probably because they do),Trini just rolls her eyes.

“Stand down. Y’all are so overactive,” Trini commands, her men returning to their posts and Jason heaving a sigh of relief. “Yeah, I wouldn’t do that around them. They’re ready to murder anyone who even looks at me wrong.”

“Noted,” Jason nods and Zack drags him off to the elevators.

“So,” Kim turns to Trini once they’re alone. “Where are we headed?”

Trini smirks, leading Kim to a single golden elevator on the right, across from the elevators Zack to Jason to. She uses a small key in her pocket to call the elevator down, the two of them piling in before the doors shut behind them.

“I doubt you would want a spare room, when it’s obvious you’re much more used to.. _expensive_ accommodations,” Trini drawls slightly, a teasing smirk on her face. “So as long as you don’t mind, you’ll be up with me in the penthouse. Well, it was a bunch of offices, but I tore most of that shit up and made it into a penthouse, but same shit.”

“I do not mind one bit,” Kim smirks in response, the elevator dinging as it reaches the top floor. The pair exit and walk down the empty hallway to the single door leading to Trini’s room, the shorter girl opening it with the same key used for the elevator.

(*****)

“ _Damn_ ,” Kim breathes out, looking at the windows lining the wall. “That’s a _killer _view.”__

“I can’t tell if that was a compliment or a pun,” Trini chuckles lightly, tossing her bomber jacket onto the table, leaving her in just her leather leggings and a fitting white t-shirt.

“Probably both,” Kim says quietly, and Trini looks over her shoulder to see Kim eyeing her figure unashamedly. Trini smirks, turning around to walk towards the taller girl like a tiger stalking its prey.

“Looks like you’re enjoying a different view a little more,” Trini teases, coming chest to chest with the short haired brunette once again. Kim laughs breathily, running a hand through her short locks before looking down at Trini, biting into her bottom lip softly.

“I could be enjoying a lot of things right now,” Kim teases, stepping a little closer so that their fronts are pressed together. She brings her hand up slowly, grazing Trini’s jawline with the pads of her fingers, the smaller girl ever subtly leaning into her touch.

“Where’s all that ‘do what I want take what I want’ bravado from earlier then, Princess?” Trini asks teasingly, the nickname slipping naturally through her lips. It’s clear she’s egging Kim on, but judging by the darkening of her brown irises, it’s clearly working. She can see the gears turning in Kim's head so she walks away backwards teasingly, Kim following her like she's in a trance.

The back of Trini's knees knock into the bed, and Kim successfully has her trapped. The taller girl smirks, her hand finding it's place on Trini's jaw once again, Trini smiling excitedly as she leans forward, going with the pull of Kim's hand, until they're mere centimeters apart. Kim's hand moves, buries itself into Trini's thick locks, and Trini rolls her eyes playfully at the taller girl's desire to prolong the moment before leaning up and capturing Kim's lips between her own.

Damn it's been a while since she's done this.

Kim hums softly in approval against her lips, the hand in Trini's hair grasping just a little tighter as she pulls the shorter girl closer, trying to pull her in deeper. The only thing she manages to do is gently tug on Trini's hair, causing the shorter girl to whimper into Kim's mouth.

Kim smiles wickedly against Trini's lips, pausing the kiss, as she grabs Trini's hair again, tugging just a little bit harder this time. Trini can't stop the low groan that sounds from her throat, biting her bottom lip to keep any other unwarranted sounds from escaping her lips. Kim's lips find her neck instead of her lips this time, Trini's hands grasping tightly at the taller girl's hips while her lips explore Trini's skin with intent to mark.

" _Shit, Kim_ ," Trini can't help the moan she lets out when Kim _bites_ her neck, soothing the pain with a swipe of her tongue.

"Who would've known someone as badass as you likes it a little rough?" Kim teases in Trini's ear, nibbling gently on her earlobe for emphasis and Trini can't help but whimper.

God, her thong is probably fucking _ruined_ by now.

"Who would've known a gang leader would be all talk and no action," Trini says instead of gracing Kim's question with an answer. Kim, for her part, nearly growls in the crook of Trini's neck before leaning back and bringing Trini in for a bruising and passionate kiss.

"Get on the fucking bed," Kim demands, and Trini can't help the smirk that grows on her face as she falls backwards, complying to the taller girl's demands.

"C'mon Princess," Trini teases as Kim stands beside the bed, looking at Trini's body with hungry eyes. "Show me what you've got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I barely proofread lmaooooo sorry guys
> 
> Here's the real question: do y'all want smut next chapter or to continue with the story? Let me know in the comments! And don't forget to hit that kudos button, I appreciate it so so much :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pure sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell I'm sorry it's been a minute. I just finished my last midterm today so I might be able to update a little more consistently right now. I'm also in the process of writing the LONGEST oneshot I've ever written in my life: 22,000 words and counting of pure slow burn trimberly. So yeah I'm all over the place.
> 
> OH and I made a playlist for this story: https://open.spotify.com/user/1233640484/playlist/5wQRQRJqsJsbimetnUAq27
> 
> (Fair warning, I'm not the BEST at smut but I'll sure try my damn best. I'd probably suggest you listen to Do Not Disturb by Teyana Taylor and Chris Brown for this chapter.)

Trini groans when Kim puts her weight on top of her, their lips meeting immediately in a desperate and needy kiss. Subconsciously, Trini's hips buck up into Kim's, both girls slowly grinding their covered centers against one another. Kim breaks the kiss, moving her lips to Trini's neck and biting gently, huffing air against her skin.

"Jesus, you feel so good," Kim husks out, taking Trini's earlobe into her mouth. The shorter girl keens at the stimulation, whines into the quiet air of her penthouse. She can feel Kim chuckle against her more than she can hear it, her tongue tracing the shell of Trini's ear. Trini doesn't know what the hell this girl is doing to her. She _never_ bottoms, _ever._

As if Kim can sense her thoughts, she grabs Trini's wrists and pins them above her head, looking down at her like a predator would look at their prey. Her eyes are dark and her mouth is open slightly as she smirks down at Trini, watching the girl beneath her struggle.

"While I'm sure you're used to being in control," Kim smirks, leaning down until their lips are mere inches apart, "so am I."

Trini grins at the taller girl's words, but still tries to escape her grasp. Kim tsk's disapprovingly, shaking her head as she leans even closer to Trini. "Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna bottom because I said so. And if you do well, maybe I'll let you top me."

Trini wants to wipe the smirk off of Kim's face but she's intrigued, taking the command as a challenge. And Trini's never been one to back down from a challenge. With a smirk of her own, Trini tilts her head to the side, muttering, "Alright _princesa_ , show me what you've got."

Kim grins, most likely proud that she's got one of the most dangerous criminals in L.A. beneath her, and brings their lips together in a passionate kiss, their tongues dancing between their mouths. Trini can't help the long moan that slips past her lips when Kim sucks on her tongue, bites her bottom lip, bites her neck with the intent of marking her. Of claiming her.

"There's a good girl," Kim whispers against her neck, Trini despising the way she keens at the praise. Kim's lips move lower, tugging on the hem of Trini's shirt as a way of asking permission. The shorter girl nods desperately, Kim pulling off her shirt in one quick motion and Trini doing the same with the other girl's shirt.

" _Shit_ ," Kim breathes out when she sees Trini's abdominal muscles, her lips pressing against the skin over the hard muscles immediately. Trini groans loudly, burying her hand in Kim's hair as her lips move lower. "Kim _please_."

"Not so fast," Kim teases, scooting downward and pulling Trini's pants and thong with her. She throws them somewhere in the room, Trini couldn't care less, and stands to strip herself of her pants and bra. She nods towards Trini, the shorter girl remembering she's still wearing a bra and nearly ripping it with how fast she takes it off. The two girls stand there for a while, staring at each other, taking everything in.

"If you don't get back on top of me right now, I'll bend you over that table and fuck you so hard you can't walk," Trini demands lowly, swallowing down the desire to get up and touch every inch of Kim's bare skin.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Kim smirks as she saunters back over to Trini, throwing her leg over Trini's waist as she stares down at the girl beneath her. Trini can't form words with Kim so close to her, so bare. She can feel the warmth from between legs, can feel the warmth from between her own, and barely registers that she's moving until her mouth is enclosed around Kim's nipple and the girl above her is moaning loudly.

" _Fuck_ ," Kim whimpers, her voice incredibly high in a way that has Trini smirking. Trini's hands wrap around Kim's thighs, the taller girl's hands buried in her hair trying to pull her closer to her chest. Trini nips at the tender flesh under her mouth, Kim releasing this high pitched sound that has heat shooting straight to her core.

"Fuck you're so hot," Trini mutters against Kim's skin, lets the girl above her pull her up by the hair to meet her lips in a desperate kiss. Kim urges Trini back onto the bed, Trini's hands finding purchase on Kim's hips as her back hits the mattress.

"I've always wanted to do this," Kim mutters against Trini's lips between kisses, and before Trini can ask what the hell she's talking about she can feel Kim's wet folds press against her abs, her muscles twitching as Kim starts grinding her sex down against her. Kim lets out this shaky, desperate moan into Trini's mouth that has Trini sure that she's soaking the sheets at this point with her own arousal.

" _Kim_ ," she says, like it's a plea. But she doesn't know what she wants, has no idea what a coherent thought is while the girl above her's arousal is coating her skin. Kim chuckles between pants for breath, bringing their lips together for another kiss.

"You like this, don't you?" Kim asks against her mouth. "Me using your body for my own pleasure, completely disregarding your own."

Trini nods because she doesn't know what else to do, what else to say. She's moaning almost as much as the girl above her, can feel Kim shaking against her as her orgasm approaches.

"You're doing so well," Kim breathes out. "Doing so well."

The praise makes Trini want to do more, to do better. Using the hands on Kim's hips and her own flexibility, she starts to pulls Kim harder against her, rolling her body in a way that has Kim's clit hitting her skin. She resists the urge to groan at how incredibly turned on she is, only focused on the pleasure of the girl above her.

" _Trini_ ," Kim moans desperately before gasping into Trini's mouth, her whole body stilling and then shaking as her orgasm crashes down on her. Trying to prolong her orgasm, Trini rubs at Kim's clit with her hands, the girl above her moaning brokenly into the air at the touch. When she finally comes down, collapsing on top of the shorter girl, she laughs breathily into the air.

" _Fuck_ that was good," she chuckles, her hand finding Trini's jaw so she can pull her in for a deep kiss.

"What, you're just gonna pillow princess me?" Trini teases, immediately terrified by the mischievous glint in Kim's eyes. Trini can feel how turned on she is, knows she won't last a minute no matter what the girl beside her does, but the look Kim's giving her makes her want to find out what it is she has planned.

"You did so good," Kim praises her as she raises onto her knees, albeit a bit shakily. Trini flushes at the praise, swallowing thickly as Kim lowers her head towards her abs and moans embarrassingly loud when Kim cleans her own arousal off of Trini's abs with her tongue. "You just let me make a mess all over you, didn't you?"

Trini nods desperately, breathing heavily through her nose as she looks down at where Kim is between her legs. Kim's lips continue kissing her skin, moving to her hip bone and nipping the skin gently, smiling wickedly when Trini's hips jerk at the sensation. "You want my mouth, Trini?"

Trini nods, desperate for any contact at this point. But Kim just tsk's again, shaking her head as she rests her head on Trini's thigh, staring up at her innocently. "Tell me what you want, Trini."

"Fuck- Jesus _fuck_. I want you mouth, I want your tongue, anything," Trini gasps desperately into the air. "God please just _fuck me_."

"Gladly," Kim smirks up at her, pushing Trini's legs apart with her hands and diving in immediately, running her tongue up Trini's slit. Trini's hips jerk, her back arches, as Kim's mouth goes to work. She does this pattern that has Trini writhing on the bed; circles Trini's clit a few times, sucks once, lets go with a nibble, then slides her tongue down to her entrance and probes gently but not enough. Trini's sure she's going to go insane if Kim doesn't do something.

"Jesus Christ, Kim just fu-UCK ME," Trini shouts as Kim plunges her tongue inside of her, moaning loudly when she feels Kim's fingers rubbing her clit. It takes all of five pumps with Kim's tongue to have Trini coming, her back arching off of the bed and burying her hands in Kim's hair to keep her close, keep her coming.

Trini falls to the bed almost lifelessly, her bones certainly turned to jello after an orgasm like that. Kim just smirks as she climbs up Trini's body, capturing her lips in a kiss that has Trini groaning when she realizes she can taste both Kim's and her own arousal on the other girl's tongue.

"Jesus that was.. _Jesus_ ," Trini exhales, Kim laughing at her for not being able to form a coherent sentence.

"Yeah yeah, come on. Let's get some sleep," Kim prompts her to get under the covers with her, pulling the smaller girl close to her and Trini falls asleep to the sound of her heartbeat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini has some unfinished business to take care of
> 
> (Kim is not that unfinished business y'all nasties)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> totally didn't proofread this don't mind me

Trini wakes up to a mess of hair in her face, memories from last night flooding her brain as her eyes open to the subtle light of the sunrise. Her arms are wrapped loosely around Kim's very naked waist, and she doesn't think twice when she snuggles further into Kim's back for warmth.

"Mm.. wouldn't have had you pinned as a cuddler," Kim hums into the quiet air, the feeling of her light chuckle reverberating through her chest. Trini just tightens her grip even more, pulling Kim's backside flush against her hips.

"I don't get to do the affection thing often, let me have this," Trini grumbles against the back of Kim's neck. The taller girl turns slightly, Trini lifting her head for Kim's arm slip beneath and resting her head on Kim's bare chest. The two lay in content silence, Trini humming in approval when Kim's fingers start to trace the skin on her shoulder in random patterns, nearly lulling the mob leader back to sleep.

The vibrating of Trini's phone from the kitchen counter makes the shorter girl groan, reluctantly untangling herself from Kim's warm body to get up and check her phone. She winks at Kim when she notices the other girl blatantly checking her out, throwing on only Kim's discarded shirt as she walks to grab her phone.

**Z: don't forget about the rat problem in the basement**

"Oh shit," Trini mutters when she remembers Ty strapped in the interrogation room. Two arms wrap around her waist, Trini subconsciously smiling as Kim presses a small kiss to her temple.

"What kind of _rats_ do you have in this here building?" Kim teases, knowing exactly what Zack means but not outright saying it.

"The kind that requires immediate attention," Trini sighs, turning around in Kim's arms. "Wanna come see me in action?"

"I saw _plenty_ of that last night," Kim smirks, Trini rolling her eyes playfully as she pushes the girl by the shoulder and steps out of her grip. She moves to the closet, debating what to wear when a Bigge Smalls tank top she bought one size too big catches her eyes. Grabbing it quickly, she walks out of the closet to see Kim almost completely dressed.

"I'm gonna need my shirt back," Kim says almost reluctantly, and Trini just smirks as she tosses the taller girl her tank top.

"Wear this, you'll look better in it than I ever did." Kim nods in thanks and moves to put the tank top on, Trini going back into her closet and grabbing a pair of jean shorts and an old Dodgers jersey, throwing her messy hair into a gray beanie and pocketing her butterfly knife before walking back out of her closet.

"Well I was _definitely_ right," Trini smirks at the sight of Kim in her tank top, appreciating how it exposes her biceps briefly before motioning for the girl to follow her down to the basement. The men guarding the door almost try to stop Kim, but since Trini is there with her they let her in without second thought. Trini smirks when she sees Ty, bloodied and bruised and ready for her interrogation.

"Oh-ho-ho, I've been waiting for this," Trini says as she shuts the door, Kim leaning beside the frame and watching Trini in her element. Trini, for her part, completely blocks out everything except for this interaction with Ty, making sure she focuses on every minute detail of his body language to know when he's lying to her.

"Go to hell, dumb bitch," Ty spits out, blood dripping from his lip down his chin and onto his shirt.

"Wow, and to think I thought you were a decent human being when I appointed you as a head," Trini tilts her head, pouting like she actually gives a shit about the guy in front of her.

"Just another show of your poor judgement, since I assume that's The Flamingo," Ty chuckles humorlessly, eyes flicking towards to Kim over Trini's shoulder. Trini laughs with him, wholeheartedly and completely over the top, before pulling her knife out and flicking it around her wrist until the blade was pointed at Ty's throat.

"I'm gonna ask you some questions, and you're gonna answer them honestly," Trini demands, and despite his shitty attitude Ty knows to obey, so he nods slightly. "Your name is Ty, right?"

"Yes," he answers through gritted teeth, but nothing in his body language gives away that he's lying.

"And you were a subsection head until you spoke out against me?"

"Yes," again, no sign of lying.

"So when did you start working for Rita?" Trini asks, and she finds what she was looking for. The very minuscule stop of his breathing, enough to freeze his body completely until he continues to breathe like he had before. If Trini wasn't looking for it, she would've missed it in a heartbeat.

"I don't work for Rita!" Ty shouts in a tone that almost accuses Trini of being crazy, but she catches a tell. His eyes shift ever so slightly to the left, a common tell of someone who's lying. Trini smiles innocently at him before pulling the knife away from Ty's neck, only to plunge it deep into his thigh.

Ty howls out in pain, obviously wanting to grab at his leg but not being able to due to the restraints. "I told you _not_ to fucking lie to me. Now tell me, when did you start working for Rita?"

"I told you I don't-" Ty tries, but screams in agony as Trini twists the knife buried in his leg.

"Trust me, Ty. I can do this all day," Trini says, pulling out a second knife from her front pocket, one much smaller than the butterfly knife but just as sharp. Slowly, she drags it across the skin of his face, watching the blood bubble up from beneath the skin. "Are you gonna stop lying and tell me now?"

"Jesus, okay!" Ty yells, Trini grinning like the Cheshire Cat at the notion of her success. She doesn't take the knife out of his thigh, just presses down on it barely enough for Ty to feel it. "I've been working for her for the last week and a half, giving her bits and pieces of information about the organization."

"Information like what?" Trini growls, pressing the smaller knife to the base of his throat and reveling in the way Ty whimpers in fear.

"Like where we're located and what we traffic, that's it I swear!" Ty shouts. Trini stares long and hard at him, and after deeming he's not lying, she steps away, leaving her knife in his thigh as she turns to Kim. She holds back the smirk threatening to come out when she notices the darkened state of Kim's eyes.

"Do you have a gun on you? I forgot mine upstairs," Trini whispers so that Ty can't hear her. Kim smirks and pulls her Colt from her waistband, handing it to Trini who turns and fires straight through Ty's skull without even taking a chance to aim properly.

"Well, I'm gonna change because I feel disgusting," Trini says as she pulls her butterfly knife out of Ty's leg, wiping the blood onto Ty's shirt.

"I'll come!" Kim says a little too eagerly, Trini smirking as the taller girl follows her back upstairs. As soon as they're back in Trini's penthouse, Kim slams Trini's body into the door, shutting it with the force, and connecting their lips in a desperate kiss fueled by raw desire.

"You're _so, fucking, hot_ ," Kim mutters between kisses, Trini taking the opportunity to switch their positions and slam Kim against the door. Her lips move down Kim's neck, biting harshly to claim her as her own, and nearly melting at the filthy moan that leaves Kim's mouth. Kim pulls Trini back up to her lips, the girls meeting in a kiss that's all tongue and teeth and-

Kim's phone buzzes loudly, causing both of them to jump back slightly. Kim just giggles, pulling her phone up to her ear and muttering a quiet, "What." The person on the other line says a few things, Trini watching as Kim's face lights up throughout the call. "Perfect, thanks."

Trini stares at Kim expectantly, waiting to know what the call was about, when Kim pockets her phone and smirks at the shorter girl.

"Zordon found your man."


End file.
